¡Un tiempo como pantys!
by ShadowOfWarrior
Summary: Azazel ha creado un nuevo experimento y Hyoudou Issei va a ser la víctima de dichoso experimento. ¿Qué será del Sekyriutei?
1. Capítulo 1

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo 1: Rias Gremory.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

•••

Caminando hacia el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, a pasos lentos, Hyoudou Issei suspiró.

(¿Qué querrá Azazel-sensei?)

[Quizás quiera hacer algún raro experimento contigo, ¿no? Después de todo, siempre pasan cosas así los días tranquilos como estos]

Draig tenia razón. Cada vez que Azazel llamaba a Issei, algo terminaba sucediendo. Lo peor de todo es que nada lo detenía.

"Buenas..."

Con un tono de voz apagado — como si se hubiese rendido completamente — entró al salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Ahí ya se encontraba Azazel, sentado en la silla de los(as) Buchou's del Club — o mejor dicho de Rias Gremory, que actualmente es la Buchou del Club — tenia sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Yo, Ise!"

Su voz estaba llena de emoción mientras miraba a Issei, el cual estaba caminando hacia uno de los sofás del Club para sentarse.

"Sensei, ¿puedo saber para qué me llamaba?"

"Haah... Vamos. Relajate un poco, ¿quieres? Pero bueno, iré directo al grano. Dime Ise, ¿te gustaría sentir de una manera diferente el cuerpo de una mujer?"

"¿A qué te refieres Sensei?"

En eso Azazel sacó lo que parecía un secador de cabellos, y apretó el gatillo del "secador" el cual disparó un rayo color verde fosforescente a Issei que se tapó con sus brazos. ¿Qué clase de profesor le dispararía a su alumno? Solo Azazel podía hacer algo así.

•••

{¿Qué pasó?}

Issei abrió sus ojos lentamente, y miró a su alrededor, o eso intentó, pero no podía moverse. Se sentía raro, sentía su cuerpo bien, más no podía moverse. Era una sensación rara. Además, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba oscuro.

Tin. Tin. Tin. Tin. La campana sonó, marcando el cambio de clase.

{Draig, ¿estás ahí?}

[Sí. Aibou]

{¿Sabes dónde estamos?}

[Para ser sincero, no]

Issei pensó y recapituló. Primero, Azazel lo llamó para algo. Segundo, sacó una "pistola" de la nada y le disparó. Tercero y último, esa arma lo llevó a un lugar extraño, ¿habrá fallado el experimento de Azazel-sensei? Ese no parecía ser el caso.

"Haah... ¡Estoy agotada!"

"Sí. El profesor de educación física estuvo más cruel que nunca, ¿no lo crees, Rias-san?"

{¡Riiiaaaass!}

Prestó atención a la conversación, como para cerciorarse de que sus oídos no lo engañaban.

"No lo creo, ¿y tú, Akeno?"

"Fufufu. Yo creo que si nos exigió un poco"

{¡Aakeeenoo-san!}

¡Rias y Akeno-san! ¿Nó deberían estar en la academia? A pesar de las dudas de Issei, al final llegó a una conclusión...

{¡Estoy en la academia!}

Pero exactamente, ¿en dónde? Eso fue respondido cuando escuchó el sonido de un casillero abriéndose y fue segado por una luz radiante. Después de unos segundos, su vista se acostumbro a la luz, y pudo ver el paraíso.

{¡Eeeeh! ¡Este es el vestidor de mujeres! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!}

"¿Ara? ¡Que pantys tan lindas tienes ahí, Rias-san!"

"Gracias"

¿? Issei estaba confundido. Una chica, y Rias — la mujer a la que se le declaró — estaban viendo a su dirección mientras decían eso. ¿Por qué la chica que estaba a un lado de Rias no gritó al ver a Issei ahí? Era sencillo de responder. Issei era esas "pantys"

Rias se desvistió y agarró sus pantys — Issei — y las bajó a sus pies para ponérselas. Por otro lado Issei tenía una gran vista de la parte baja de Rias la cual empezaba a subirse las pantys.

{¡Me van a usar! ¡Voy a ser usado! Mundo de los adultos, ¡ahí voy! ¡Gracias, Azazel-sensei!}

[¡Rayos! ¡Ahora voy a ser conocido como el Panty's Dragon! ¡Uhwooooo!]

Mientras que Issei estaba muuuuuyyy contento, Draig empezó a llorar en lamento y sufrimiento. Si el Sekiryuutei no se desvaneció cuando fue llamado Oppai Dragon, de seguro ahora sí.

{¡Noooooo! ¡No puedo ver nadaaaaa!}

El mundo era cruel, eso lo sabía él más que nadie. Su vista se oscureció al Rias ponerse las pantys. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Eso es sencillo!

{¡Draig! ¡Amigo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!}

[-Sniff Sniff- ¿Qué quieres Aibou?]

{¡Vamos a entrar en el Balan-!}

Su mente se nubló con la sensación que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento.

{¡Ahhh! ¡Que bien se siente cuando Rias camina! ¿Esto era lo que quería lograr el Cura de aquella ocasión? — **el de la OVA de High School DxD** — Si es así, ¡no estaba tan loco después de todo!}

Issei era consumido por una rara excitación y empezó a pensar cosas sin sentido como, ¿Así se sienten las pantys cuando las chicas caminan? ¿Es raro que me esté excitando por esto? ¿Por qué mi pene se dobla? ¿Draig me lo puedes explicar? ¡Quiero ser usado por Gabriel-san! ¡Dios, ¿eres tú?!

Mientras pensaba en eso, Draig lo sacó de su mundo de fantasías locas, y le preguntó.

[¿Qué es lo que querías hacer, Aibou?]

{Draig...¡Vamos a usar el Balance Break!}

[¿Ha? ¡Heeeeee!]

La sorpresa en Draig era genuina, ¿por qué tendrían que hacer algo así?

[¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así, Aibou?]

{Draig, no se por qué, pero, presiento que algo pasará si hacemos eso. Así que, ¡Vamos!}

[¡Balance Break!]

•••

Rias llegó al salón de clases, su siguiente materia era Historia Japonesa, la materia que más le gustaba era esta. ¿Qué tan obsesionada estaba por Japón? Rias fue hasta su asiento a esperar que el profesor llegara, el cual llegó segundos después de que Rias haya tomado asiento. El profesor apagó las luces y prendió un Vídeo BIM, y empezó la clase.

(¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de prestar atención y no hacer ruido!)

Mientras pensaba en eso, Rias sintió que su panty estaba algo apretada.

(¿Qué raro?)

Con eso en mente, se dio cuenta de que se estaba distrayendo, y volvió a posar su vista en el vídeo.

¡Suiggg!

Rias sintió que las pantys se apretaron con mas fuerza.

(¡Eh! ¡Heeeee! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mis pantys empezaron a apretar de la nada?)

La mente de Rias estaba hecha un desastre, cada vez que su panty se apretaba, sentía cosquillas ahí abajo, lo cual le estaba provocando ganas de complacer su zona baja.

"Umm... Aah~ ¡Mn~!"

Rias tapó su boca, que inconscientemente estaba soltando su voz. Pequeños gemidos se escapaban y no podía hacer nada. No, si podía hacer algo, y su instinto de mujer le decía exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando.

Tenia que complacerse. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo podía entregarse a su instinto femenino e hizo exactamente lo que le dictaba.

"...Umm~ Aah~ Umm~..."

Aprovechando la oscuridad del aula de clases, Rias empezó a complacerse y todos sus sentidos le gritaban, ¡más!

(No...No puedo...¡paraaaarrrr~!)

"Aaaahaaa~ haaa~ ummm~ No~ Umm~ Aah~"

Sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro. Rias ya no estaba prestándole atención a la clase ni a sus sentidos, ahora era ella la que quería más. Como si su panty tuviera mente propia, la complació de otra manera.

"¡Uuummmmm~~~!"

Su cuerpo tembló un poco.

(¡Queeeee bieeennn see sieennteeee~!)

Las pantys se estaban moviendo por si sola, a pesar de lo raro que era, a ella ya no le importaba nada más, solo quería sentir placer.

Las pantys se movían de arriba hacia abajo, sobando sus labios vaginales.

(¡Quieeerooo máááássss~!)

Rias llevó su mano derecha hacia su vagina, mientras que la derecha la usaba para tapar su boca para que no saliera ningún ruido, algo que no estaba funcionando muy bien.

Como si queriendo darle placer a su panty, metió dos dedos en su vagina sin mover la tela — las pantys — y empezó a mover sus dedos, poco a poco, empezó a sentir la tela "algo húmeda" y las ganas de dejar salir algo la inundaron más.

(¡Yaaaarrhhhh~!)

"Aaah~ Yo~ Yo~ ¡Nooo pueeedooo mááásssss~! ¡Iseeeeeee~!"

¡Pum!

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el aula y todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde provino, y vieron cierto pupitre, ahí estaba Rias desplomada sobre él. Todos, su profesor, sus compañeros de clases y Akeno, se exaltaron. Akeno fue hasta donde Rias y notó que estaba con la cara roja y respiraba con dificultad.

(Ara. ¿Acaso agarró un resfriado de demonio?)

"¡Sensei! Voy a llevar a Rias a la enfermería, ¿puedo?"

Akeno preguntó y recibió un "¡Sí!" por parte del Sensei, y llevó a Rias a la enfermería. Por otro lado la amiga que le había dicho a Rias que sus pantys eran lindas, vio el pupitre de Rias y notó que estaba húmedo.

En ese momento ella se sentó ahí para proteger la dignidad de su amiga.

(Rias. ¡Eres una traviesa!)

Ahora, ¡¿quién será la próxima víctima de Issei?!

•••

**¡Hola! ¡Este es la serie de One-Shot de ¡Un tiempo como pantys! Espero y le guste, pronto saldrá el segundo capítulo, nos vemos.**

**¡Shadow-shii, Fuera! **


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo 2: Roseweisse.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

•••

{Mm...¿Qué sucedió?...}

[¡Oh! Veo que estás despierto, Aibou]

{¿Draig? ¿Qué pas-? ¡No puede ser, ¿verdad?!}

Issei recordó lo que había pasado exactamente antes de quedarse dormido, no, de quedar inconsciente.

{¡Riaaass se corriiiiió en míííí!}

Era una forma de decirlo. Rias se había corrido en plena clase de Historia, y todo por culpa de él. Además...

{¡Rias gritó mi nombre al correrse!}

Issei se sonrojó de la excitación. ¿Así gritará su nombre el día en que hagan el amor? ¡Él quería saberlo! Pero antes, ¿dónde estaba ahora exactamente?

"¡¿Rias colapsó ayer en clases?! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

"Sí. Parece que era un resfriado que solo afecta a los demonios"

"¿Cómo aquél que le dio a Ise-kun la otra vez?"

"Sí, exactamente como la que le dio a Ise-san"

La conversación que se escuchaba era la de cuatro personas. Esas personas eran, Roseweisse, Xenovia, Irina y Asia, si se seguía la linea de conversación, así era el orden.

{Así que están hablando de lo que pasó ayer, ¿eh? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Ayer?!}

Issei estaba impactado, ¿por qué no están preocupadas de él? ¡Llevaba un día sin volver a casa, ¿saben?! ¡Era obvió qué tenían que estar preocupadas, ¿no?!

"Pero, ¿cuándo llegara Ise-kun de Grigori?"

"Según Azazel-sensei llegará en unos días"

{Oh, entonces así son las cosas, ¿eh? ¿Sensei les dijo que yo estoy en Grigori?}

Mientras Issei pensaba en eso, escuchó una puerta abrirse. Lo que vio después lo excitó.

{¡Estoy en el baño de mi casa!}

Roseweisse, seguida por Xenovia, Irina y Asia, salieron de los baños del piso subterráneo de la casa, y fueron a ponerse sus ropas en el vestidor.

{¡Ooooh! ¡Todas tienen un increíble cuerpo! ¡Asia está creciendo cada vez más y eso me pone muy contento!}

Empezó a fantasear con Asia mientras las cuatro chicas hablaban.

"¡Oh! Que pantys más atrevidas tienes ahí, Roseweisse"

"¡Umu! Veo que quieres conquistar a Issei con pantys como esas. Creo que debería comprarme unas asi también, ¿eh?"

"¡Auuu! Roseweisse-san, esas pantys son lindas"

Irina, Xenovia y Asia empezaron a decirle a Roseweisse que su panty es atrevida, haciendo que Roseweisse tuviera un fuerte sonrojo.

"¡Chi-Chicas! ¡No se burlen de mí! ¡Mou!"

Roseweisse infló sus mejillas, y luego procedió a vestirse. Al agarrar su ropa interior, Issei estaba excitado.

{¡¿Ahora voy a ser usado por Roseweisse-san?! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias, Maou Sirsezc Lucifer!}

Issei podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera deslizándose por los muslos de Roseweisse.

{Haa... ¡Que buenas piernas tiene!}

Su vista fue tapada como cuando Rias lo usó. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en el calor de la zona V de Roseweisse.

{¡Que bien se siente! ¡Draig, ¿estás listo?!}

[¿Para qué? No. ¡Ya se lo que quieres, y no! ¡No lo haré! ¡Jamás!]

{Draig. ¡¿Acaso no entiendes lo importante que es esto para mí?!}

[Haaaaa. Muy bien, te ayudaré]

•••

"Buenos días alumnos"

"""""""""""""""¡Buenos días, Roseweisse-sensei!"""""""""""""""

Después de que sus alumnos le respondieran, Roseweisse fue hasta su asiento y dijo.

"Les traje un examen sorpresa"

"""""""""""""""¡¿QUÉ?!"""""""""""""""

"Vamos. No sean así y hagamos el examen"

Roseweisse pasó los exámenes a los alumnos y estos empezaron a escribir cuando Roseweisse les dijo que tenían 35 minutos para hacerlo.

Roseweisse caminaba por el salón viendo que nadie se estuviera copiando, sus pensamientos estaban algo distantes.

(Quiero ver a Ise-kun)

Suig.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento que sintió que su panty le estaba apretando.

"¡Uweee!"

"¿Sucede algo, Roseweisse-sensei?"

"Ehh. No, tranquilo, solo fue un calambre"

Roseweisse caminó hacia su asiento y...¡Suigg!

"¡Uwaaa!" "¡Uooow!"

Roseweisse había chocado con uno de sus alumnos, el pobre miró a Roseweisse y le preguntó. "¿Se encuentra bien, Sensei?"

"Sí-í...Tra-Tranquilo. ¿Eh?"

"¿Mn? ¿Qué sucede, Sensei?"

"¡Es-Estás reprobado por copiarte!"

Después de que Roseweisse sacará al estudiante por estarse copiando, se fue a sentar a su asiento.

(¿Qué habrá sido eso de hace un momento?)

¡Suigg!

"¡Mmnnnn~!"

""""""""""""""¡Sensei!""""""""""""""

Todos gritaron al ver a su profesora caerse de su silla — de espalda — Roseweisse se paró tambaleándose un poco.

"¡Vio Sensei! ¡A eso se le llama karma! ¿Qué tal si no nos hace el examen?"

"Mu-Muy... bi-bien. Les haré otro examen mañana, ¿ok?"

""""""""""""""¡Ku! ¡El karma se lo hará pagar, Sensei!""""""""""""""

•••

Se podía ver a Roseweisse caminando por los pasillos con su cara sonrojada mientras pensaba, ¿Qué fue eso de antes? Aunque sea ya dejó de sentir apretadas su panty.

"¡Oh! ¡Roseweisse-sensei, te necesitan en el salón de profesores!"

"¡Sí, voy enseguida, Azazel-sensei!"

Su respuesta fue rápida, quería irse a casa para poder quitarse las pantys que tenia puestas. ¡No las aguanto más! Era lo que Roseweisse quería gritar, pero se contuvo.

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Fue lo primero que dijo Roseweisse al entrar al salón de profesores. Estaba algo lleno, quizás no estaban todos, pero había una gran cantidad comparando con otras ovaciones.

(¡¿Por qué hoy si tienen que venir todos?!)

Su queja se la guardo para ella. El Sensei que la mandó a llamar le pidió el favor de que revisara unos papeles, y ella aceptó. Se dirigió a uno de los asientos y empezó a revisar cada uno de los papeles, al parecer eran formularios, después de varios minutos.

¡Suiggg!

La rara sensación de las pantys que le apretaban volvió, pero esta vez era mas fuerte.

"Mn..¿Qué es esto? Aah~"

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios mientras que se tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

(¡No me queda de otra!)

Roseweisse agarró sus pantys con su mano derecha y intentó quitárselas, ¡pero no pudo! Intentó sin éxito alguno el quitárselas, pero no podía hacerlo, las pantys se resistían como si tuvieran mente propia.

"Aahaa~ Mn~ Ummm~"

Cada vez que jalaba sus pantys perdía más y más fuerzas. Pero lo más extraño es que de un momento a otro dejó que las pantys se movieran por si solas, como dándole permiso de que podía continuar con su movimiento.

(¿Qué pasa con el movimiento de estas pantys? ¡Es tan~ Pervertido~! ¡Y se siente tan bieeeen~")

Sus pensamientos se nublaron un poco, ya que este no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para esto, decidió calmar sus sentidos, pero...

¡Shup!

"¡Fhaaaa~~~!"

Su gemido no fue alto, así que nadie la escucho, peor su placer si estaba por las nubes.

(¡Ya no me importa nada~!)

Se levantó de su asiento de manera brusca y dijo con apuro, "¡Ya vengo!" y corrió como dios manda al baño femenino. Vio que un retrete estaba desocupado, serró de manera brusca la puerta y las chicas que estaban en el baño dieron un pequeño brinco del susto.

"¡Fhuuuaaww~! ¡Haaammm~! ¡Aaaahaaa~!"

Las estudiantes de las otras cabinas estaban sonrojada y una de ellas empezó a tocarse por lo que escuchaba.

Roseweisse empezó a mover sus caderas y llevó su mano derecha hasta su vagina y sin remover las pantys, deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella.

(¡Aaahhaaa~! ¡Ya no~! ¡Yaaaa noooo mááássss~!)

Sus sentidos gritaban por más al igual que su mente, pero ella no se espero lo siguiente.

"¡Uwaaaaaaffhaaa~~~~~~~~~~~unnnnmm~~~!"

Su gemido tranquilamente se pudo escuchar por las aulas alrededor del baño femenino.

(¡Aaaahhííí~~~! ¡Aaahhhíííí síííí~~~~~!)

Las pantys ahora no atacaban nada mas que su vagina — la cual estaba siendo ayudada por sus dedos — sino que también estaba atacando su ano.

(¡Se sieeeennteeee eextraaaanaaameenteee biiieeennn~~~!)

"¡Ahhaaaa~! ¡Meeeee veeeennngoooo~!"

Pum. Pumba.

"¿Eh? ¿Sensei, se encuentra bien?"

"Mukyuuu~"

Roseweisse cayó inconsciente después de eso.

•••

**¡¿Qué hay chicos?! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Sí! ¿No? (¡No!) Okey.**

**Fuera de bromas. ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta serie extrañamente sexual de One-Shot's! ¡Esta vez fue la linda y algo torpe Roseweisse! ¿Cuál quedó mejor? ¿El de Rias o este?**

**¿No se por qué? ¡Pero me dieron ganas de ver, ¿Quién mató a los Puppe's? O, ¿Dónde está el fantasma?!**

**En fin. Espero y me apoyen como siempre lo han hecho. Ahora, ¡¿Quién será la siguiente?!**

**¡Nos vemos! ¡Se despide hasta la próxima su amigo, Shadow!**


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo 3: Xenovia Quarta.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

\--

"¡Umu! ¡Estas son las indicadas! ¿Qué te parecen Asia?"

"Lindas, pero... ¿Cuándo compraste esa panty, Xenovia?"

"Fue en el momento que vi las de Roseweisse"

"Ya que nombras a Roseweisse-san. ¿Se enteraron sobre lo que pasó ayer?"

"¿Sobre que se desmayó en el baño?"

Irina asintió a la duda de Xenovia.

"Entonces, sí"

Las que se encontraban hablando mientras se ponían sus ropas eran Asia, Irina y Xenovia. Su conversación trataba sobre lo que le pasó a Roseweisse ayer en el baño de chicas. Toda la academia sabía de eso.

"A ella también le dio fiebre, ¿verdad?"

"Así parece Asia"

"Pobres, espero que Rias-san y Roseweisse-san estén bien"

"Bueno, vamos para la academia. ¡Hoy tengo que estar en el Consejo Estudiantil!"

\--

Ya en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Xenovia se sentó en la silla central y esperó a que llegaran sus compañeros del Consejo.

"...No ha llegado nadie..."

Toc. Toc. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, y comenzaron su reunión matutina.

(Tantos papeles. ¡Estoy cansada! ¡¿Cuándo piensa Ise tomar a Rias para que él y yo tengamos bebes?!)

Sus pensamientos estaban centrados a otras cosas y no a los papeles que estaba "leyendo"

¡Suiigg!

¡Pum!

"¡¿Mn?!"

El sonido de un golpe fue provocado por Xenovia, ya que había golpeado la mesa con sus rodillas.

"¿Xenovia-Kaicho, sucede algo?"

Quién preguntó fue Saji Genshiro, el Fukukaicho.

"Eh. ¡Ah! ¡No, no pasa nada!"

(¡¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?!)

De un momento a otro, sintió que sus pantys le apretaban ahí abajo. Pero así como empezó a apretar, dejó de sentirlo.

(¿Será mi imaginación?)

Pensando en eso, Xenovia decidió seguir con su "lectura" y luego de varios minutos, la puerta fue tocada.

"¡Kaicho! ¡Al parecer hay problemas con el club de Manga otra vez! ¿Quiere que me encargue yo?"

"No. Yo lo hago"

Su respuesta fue rápida, Xenovia se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Les encargo el resto"

""""""¡Sí!""""""

Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo. Xenovia salió del aula.

(Uff. ¡Que bueno! ¡Ya quería salir de ahí!)

\--

Ya en el club de Manga, Xenovia estaba sentada en una silla mientras leía un manga.

"Esto... Aquí... Esto está mal hecho"

"¿Dónde, Xenovia-Kaicho?"

"Aquí, ¿Ise no debería ser el dominante y Kiba el sumiso?"

"¡Kiba-kun tiene que ser el dominante! ¡Eso es más que lógico, Kaicho!"

"Umu. Quizás tengas razón en ciertas partes, pero, ¡Ise es menos delicado que Kiba, ¿sabes?!"

Xenovia y la Buchou — del club de Manga — estaban teniendo una calurosa batalla por ver quién tenía la razón.

Mientras discutían, Xenovia podía sentir como si su panty se estaba apretando, pero no como antes, sino más suave.

\--

Después de un tiempo regresó al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, y solo se encontraba, Nimura Ruruko la peón de Sona Sitri.

"¡Oh, Kaicho! ¿Quiere que la acompañe?"

"No. Ve y disfruta de tu tiempo"

"¡Sí!"

Luego de que la pequeña Ruruko saliera del salón, Xenovia se sentó y miró por la ventana. Su mente se nublaba poco a poco.

(Tengo sueño. ¿Dormir un rato no hace mal, ¿verdad?)

Xenovia recostó su espalda en la silla y serró sus ojos...

{¡Ahora Draig!}

[¡Balance Break!]

¡Suiiigg!

"¡Umm...! ¿Qué es-¡Kya!?"

{Ooooh.. ¡Xenovia acaba de hacer un lindo grito!}

[Aibou, ¿deberíamos mejor ver como regresar a la normalidad?]

{¡Claro que noooo! ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar! ¡No pienso dejar que esto termine!}

Luego de ser despertada de esa manera, Xenovia agarró sus pantys y jaló de ellas, pero se resistieron.

(¿Cómo es esto posible?)

"¡Kuk! ¡Estas pantys, ¿están poseídas o qué?!"

Después de intentar quitarse las pantys, su cuerpo se estaba calentando.

"U..m~ Ah-ah~ Mm"

Gemidos empezaron a escaparse de su boca y su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más. Xenovia se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda en su asiento.

(¿Qué es esto? Es cómo aquella vez en la que me puse a oler los bóxer de Ise.)

De un momento a otro, Xenovia había dejado de pensar de manera racional y se entregó a su instinto de mujer. Su cuerpo caliente le pedía que lo complaciera.

"Ahhaa~ Ummm~ Ky-Kya~"

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Xenovia empezó a masturbarse, pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien entraba en el salón y la vieran así? Ya ni siquiera eso le importaba.

(Eeestááán~ ¡Increeibleeeee~!)

"¡Ahaaah~! ¡Ummm~! ¡Kyaaaa!"

Cada vez que empujaba sus dedos en su vagina, sentía su cuerpo flotar. Era una sensación rara, pero muy placentera.

(¡Iseeee~!)

De un momento a otro, Xenovia empezó a pensar en Issei, su cabeza estaba llena de él.

"Ahhahaaa~ Yo~ Yo-Ummm~ ¡Noooo pueedooo mááásss~~~!"

¡Pum!

Toc. Toc.

"Kaicho... ¡Kaicho! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!"

Ruruko había vuelto al salón y encontró a Xenovia tirada en el suelo con la cara roja...

(¿Qué le pasó a Kaicho?)

Pensando en eso, Ruruko apoyó a Xenovia en su hombro derecho y fue para la enfermería.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?****En lo personal creo que quedó bien, en fin. Ahora, voy a empezar a escribir un fanfic que tengo en mente, ¡así que esperenlo! Sin más, Shadow-shii x siempre XD**


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo 4: Irina Shido.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

\--

"Ara. Ara. ¿Pensar que la energética Xenovia caería enferma?"

"Pobre Xenovia-san, espero y se mejore pronto, al igual que Rias-Oneesama y Roseweisse-san."

"Pero, ¿por qué se enfermaron?"

"Todo empezó desde que Ise-sempai se fue para Grigori"

"Tienes razón"

Esa conversación se estaba llevando a cabo por cinco personas, las cuales eran Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko y Ravel, en ese orden fue como hablaron.

"Bien. Dejemos descansar a todas y vallamos a despedir a Ravel-chan"

""""¡Sí!""""

Las demás respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Todas fueron a despedir a Ravel en la sala VIP de la casa, ya que los padres de Ravel no querían que ella se contagiara, así que la mandaron a buscar.

\--

Luego de que Ravel se fuera, Irina fue a tomar una ducha.

"Aaahh~ Que bien se siente el agua~"

(Espero que Ise-kun esté bien)

Luego de treinta minutos, decidió salir e ir a ponerse su ropa...

"¿Mm? ¿Éstas pantys son mías?"

Buscó en su mente, ¿cuándo compró esas pantys?

(¿No puedo recordar? Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuándo las traje conmigo.)

Sin prestarle atención a eso. Buscó entre la ropa que trajo — para ver si estaban sus pantys — pero no encontró nada.

"...Bueno, si están aquí, es porque son mías, ¿no?..."

Con eso en mente, se puso sus pantys y luego el resto de su ropa. Luego de vestirse, fue para su habitación.

"...Ise-kun, ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento?"

Mientras pensaba en voz alta sobre su interés amoroso, empezó a sentir sus pantys un poco apretadas.

(¿Qué pasa?)

Arregló su panty y fue hasta su habitación. Ya en su habitación, se acostó en la cama para luego proceder a cerrar sus ojos.

\--

{Fufufu. Lo siento mucho, Irina. ¡Pero no puedo detenerme! ¿Aunque no se por qué no puedo detenerme?}

[¿Quizás es tu perversión?]

{¡A callar, lagartija con exceso de esteroides! ¡Ya es la hora, Uwajajajajajaja...!}

\--

¡Suigg!

"¡Uwha! ¡¿Qué-Kya?!"

Irina se despertó desorientada, y cayó al suelo por intentar apoyarse en la cama.

"¿Qué pasó?..."

Mientras frotaba sus ojos, buscó con su vista cualquier cosa extraña.

(¿Qué fue eso de recién? Ahh, ¡Michael-sama, protegeme del monstruo que se esconde en el armario!)

"Ahh... Eso me pasa por haber visto a Xenovia jugar Five Night At Freddy's. ¡Ummnnnn!"

Su voz se escapo en un gemido. ¿Qué le había pasado? Pues, al igual que a las demás, ¡sus pantys también la estaban atacando!

"¡Uwha! ¡Están vivas! Asi-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mnnn! ¡Ahhaaahhaa~!"

Cuando iba a gritar a Asia para que la ayudara, fue callada por sus propias pantys.

"Ahhaa~ Umm~ Fuhaaa~"

(¿Qu-Qué es esto?... Se siente tan bien~)

ChinChinChinChin.

Sus alas se habían desplegados y empezaron a parpadear rápidamente, cambiaban de blanco a negro.

(¡Me voy a transformar en ángel caídoooooo! ¡No quierooooo! ¡Ya se!)

Sus pensamientos se estaban empezando a nublar, pero logró pensar en algo para evitar el convertirse en caída.

(¿Dónde está? ¡Lo encontré!)

En sus manos se encontraba un pomo de puerta, el pomo se lo había mandado Michael y quien se lo entregó fue su padre. Irina corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y puso el pomo, luego abrió la puerta y entró a una habitación. Esa era la habitación que pertenecía al pomo, era una dimensión alterna, pero, ¿por qué Michael crearía algo así?

(¿Qué hago ahora?)

Pensando en eso, Irina no sabia que debía hacer exactamente. Se acostó en la cama y frotó sus piernas para ver si podía aflojar la fuerza con la que las pantys le estaban apretando, como también el sentido de querer hacer algo en esa zona.

Para Irina, una chica de la iglesia que casi no sabe nada de las cosas sexuales, no sabia que hacer. Pero algo le decía, ¡Toca! Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, ya que Irina había buscado con su mirada, por toda la habitación a ver si encontraba a alguien pero no encontró nada.

¡Fiiiuuu! ¡Suiiggg!

"¡Fuwhaaaaa~!"

Irina sintió algo moverse en "esa zona" y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. La voz que le decía que tocara, se intensificó.

(¡Aaahh~! ¡¿Pero qué tengo que tocaaaaaarr~?!)

"...Ahhaaaa~ Fwhaaa~ Kyaaa~..."

Su mente se estaba escapando poco a poco, su cuerpo se estaba calentando al igual que una plancha que acaba de ser prendida. Sus instintos le gritaron, ¡Entregate! Pero Irina no sabia qué hacer.

"...Ise-kun~ ...Ahhaaa~ ..."

Irina ya no estaba pensando de manera racional. Irina se estaba masturbando. A pesar de no tener conocimiento sobre la masturbación, Irina sintio que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, y estaba en lo correcto ya que se estaba sintiendo bien.

Dos de sus cinco dedos de la mano izquierda se movían suave y delicadamente sobre la tela de las pantys, mientras que con su mano derecha se tocaba su pecho derecho, sobre su franela para dormir.

"Ahhaa~... ¡Mmnnnn~! ¡Fwuhaaa~...! ¡Mássss~!"

¡Suiggg! ¡Chupp!

Con un sonido lascivo, sus pantys le dieron lo que pidió. Se movían salvajemente por sus labios vaginales, empapándose de los juegos del amor de Irina.

Irina ya no podía pensar en más nada, sino en solo darse placer. Parecía una maquina programada solo para una cosa.

"¡Kyaaaa~...!"

Metiendo los dos dedos — que estaba usando para masturbarse — en su vagina, y sintió un increíble placer al hacerlo.

"Ahahaha~ Ise-kun~ Ise-kun~"

Diciendo el nombre del chico que era su interés amoroso. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse mejor. Su placer aumentó y la velocidad de sus manos también.

"Ahahahah~ Umn~ ¡Fuwhaaa~~~! ¡~!"

(¿Qué es esto? ¡Siento que me voy a orinaaaarr~...! ¡Is...~!)

"¡Iseeeee-kuuunn~~~... ...Aaaahh~"

Irina arqueó su espalda por el placer, parecía un puente, sus pezones estaban erectos y su vagina estaba chorreando jugos de amor. Su vista se tornó borrosa.

"Eso~...¡Se sintió tan bieeeenn~!...Kyuuuuu"

"Irina-san... ¿no está?"

Quien estaba buscando a Irina, no era otra persona, sino la mismísima Asia. Entró en la habitación y no vio a Irina por ningún lado.

(¿Habrá salido?)

Mientras pensaba en eso, oyó un sonido de algo golpear el suelo, como cuando una pila de libros se caen, Asia volteó y vio que la puerta por donde había entrado no daba hacia el pasillo de la residencia Hyoudou, sino que daba la entrada a otra habitación.

"Ésta habitación... ¡Irina-san...!"

Asia corrió hacia su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

\--

Ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, ¿no? Para mí, este es el que mejor quería hacer, ¿pues como lo digo? ¡Irina-chan es mi personaje favorito de High School DxD! Aunque en realidad son tres, Irina en el primer puesto, Ravel en el segundo, y Sirsezc en el tercero — ¡Ojo! Nada de comentarios homofóbicos, ¿sí? — no sé, pienso que Sirsezc es el personaje del cual me gustaría que hicieran como un pequeño Spin-Off de su pasado — al igual que de Kakashi-sensei de Naruto por si no saben, lo digo porque tenia un compañero que le gusta el anime y se a visto muchas, ¡y no sabia cual era Naruto! ¿Pueden creerlo? — Diganme, ¿cuál es su personaje favorito de DxD?

Ahora, ¿quién será la siguiente víctima? Pues lean el siguiente — para cuando lo haga —

Nos vemos a la próxima, pervertidos y pervertidas — a pesar de ser yo el que escribe esto — Se despide su amigo, Shadow. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo 5: Koneko Toujo.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

\--

"Ahora fue a Irina-san"

"¿Qué está pasando, Akeno-san?"

"No lo se, Koneko-chan"

En la sala de estar de la residencia Hyoudou, Asia, Koneko y Akeno, estaban teniendo problemas para procesar los acontecimientos ocurridos. ¿Por qué una enfermedad que solo contagia a los demonios también contagió a Irina, siendo ésta misma un Ángel? Era una de las grandes dudas que tenían, así que acudieron a una de las personas más confiables para ellas, Azazel-sensei.

Cuando Azazel llegó a la residencia Hyoudou, simplemente dijo: "Investigaré, pero... Fufu. Creo saber que es lo que tienen" y se fue para Grigori de manera inmediata.

"Esto es muy sospechoso"

"¿A qué se refiere, Akeno-oneesama?"

"Mnnn... Si lo piensan bien, ¿todo esto empezó cuando Ise-kun se fue para Grigori, verdad?"

"¡Tienes razón!"x2

Así es. Como dijo Akeno, todo empezó cuando Issei se fue a Grigori. Akeno continuó.

"Además, Ise-kun se fue sin decir nada. Él no haría algo así, ¿verdad?"

"¡Umu!"x2

Asia y Koneko asintieron a lo dicho por Akeno, y pensaron que tal vez Issei tenga algo que ver.

"Bueno... Ya deberíamos salir"

Una vez más, Asia y Koneko asintieron a lo dicho por Akeno, y las tres salieron del baño para luego proceder a vestirse.

"Ara, Ara. Koneko-chan, esas son unas lindas pantys con estampado de gatito. ¿Cuándo las compraste?"

"...Ayer..."

"Fufufu. ¿Se las piensas mostrar a Ise-kun cuando llegue?"

"Hump..."

Koneko volteó para otro lado, y deslizó las pantys por sus piernas mientras se las ponía.

\--

{¡Draig! ¡¿Qué es lo que le hice a Irina?!}

[Aibou, ¿acaso eres un demonio?]

{...Draig...}

[...No lo digas... Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡¿te dejaste llevar?! ¡casi haces caer a tu amiga, ¿sabes?!]

{¿Será un efecto secundario de la Pantymorphosis?}

[Ya hasta nombre le pusiste. Además, ¡¿qué clase de nombre es ese?!]

Esa era la discusión que estaban teniendo Issei y Draig. Ambos discutían por tonterías, pero, ¿eso era lo importante ahora?

{Draig... Lo único que se, es que... ¡es hora del Balance Break!"

[Bueno... Todo estará bien si mi Aibou está feliz, ¿no?]

Ese era el poder de la amistad. Por más estúpido que fuera esto, ellos dos — Issei y Draig — eran grandes amigos y harían cualquier cosa por un amigo.

[¡Balance Break!]

\--

"Nya~~~ Tengo sueño..."

Koneko había hecho un...¿bostezo gatuno?... Y fue hasta su cama, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que cinco personas se acuesten en ella, y se acurrucó como un gato.

Había cerrado sus ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía dormir. Era como si tuviera un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, o mejor dicho, de que algo le iba a pasar.

"...Ise-sempai... Vuelva... Pronto...nyaaa..."

Pensando en el Sempai que tanto admiraba y amaba...

(¿Cómo le puedo decir lo que siento?)

Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Issei. ¿Por qué no le decía a Issei lo que sentía por él? Eso es fácil de responder.

(Aún no es el momento, ¿verdad?)

Mientras hablaba con su subconsciente, Koneko empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que pudo encontrar el sueño.

(...I...se...sem...pai...)

Koneko se quedó dormida, como un gato que duerme frente a una chimenea en busca de calor en un día frío. Tenia una bella e inocente sonrisa en su cara, como la de un niño que esta teniendo un maravilloso sueño.

¡Suuuiigggg!

"¡Mn...! ¡Nyyaaa! ¿Qué-Qué pasa?"

Koneko había sido despertada de manera abrupta.

(Esta sensación... ¡¿Ise-sempai?! Pero, ¿dónde?)

Los instintos Nekomatas de Koneko le indicaban que su querido Sempai estaba cerca.

¡Suigg! ¡BuchuBuchu!

"¡Mnnn~nyaaaa~!"

Koneko sintió como sus pantys le apretaban. Su cara estaba sonrojada, pero no era nada más por las pantys — que se movían suave y delicadamente por sus labios vaginales — sino también porque de ella provenía la presencia del Sempai que ella tanto ama.

"¿I-I-Ise...sempai?"

Después de que Koneko lo nombrara, Issei entro en shock, pero inmediatamente salió de él.

{¿Acaso me descubrió?}

Issei no sabia que hacer, tanto así que había dejado de mover su cuerpo — el cual son las pantys de Koneko-sama — y Koneko empezó a recuperar su aliento.

[Aibou, ¿qué planeas hacer?]

Draig le preguntó a su amigo ya que se había quedado de un momento a otro, algo callado.

{...Draig...¡No me pienso deteneeeeeeeer!}

"¡Mn~! ¡Nyaaaaaa-mmmmnnnn~!"

Koneko volvió a sentir que sus pantys apretaban pero esta vez... ¡con más fuerza!

(¡Yo! ¡Yo!...)

El pequeño cuerpo de Koneko se empezó a calentar rápidamente, y tapó su boca con la mano izquierda para poder silenciar los gemidos que estaba soltando — ¿por alguna razón? —

(¡Esto! ¡Esto...! ¡Esto~!)

"¡Que bien se sienteeeee-nyaaaa~!"

¡Buigg! ¡Chupp! ¡Suigg!

Eran los sonidos lascivos que hacían las pantys al frotarse en los labios vaginales de Koneko, la cual sintió un gran placer, ¿por qué sería? Pues eso era fácil de explicar.

"¡Ise-sempai-nyaaaaa~! ¡Mássss~! ¡Máss fuerteee~!"

Koneko llevó su mano derecha hacia su zona V, y luego, sin hacer un lado la tela de las pantys, introdujo dos dedos en ella.

"Umm~ ¡Fhuwaaaa~! ¡Nyyaaaaa~~~! ¡! ¡Ahhaaa~!"

Con su mente nublada, Koneko movió sus dedos de manera rápida mientras pensaba en Issei. Poco a poco, sintió que quería más y las pantys le otorgaron lo que anhelaba.

"¡¡¡Kunnnyyyaaaaa~~~!!!"

(¡Se siente increibleeeeeee~!)

"¡Ahhaa! ¡Fhuaaaa~! ¡Mnnn! ¡Nyaaaaa~!"

De un momento a otro, Koneko había perdido control sobre ella y se dejó llevar por la lujuria. Sus caderas se movían al compás de los movimientos de sus dedos, parecía una coreografía practicada desde hace tiempo. ¿Acaso ya se había masturbado antes?

"¡¡¡Aaahjaaaa~!!! ¡¡¡Ummmm~~~!!! ¡¡¡Nyaaahaahaaaaa~!!!"

Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. ¿No le importaba que las chicas la escucharan? ¿O los padres de su Sempai? A ella ya no le importaba eso, lo único que quería era sentirse mejor.

"¡UMNN~! ¡Aahhaaaa~~~! ¡Yooo~!"

Koneko jamás había sentido algo como esto. Era totalmente distinto a cuando ella lo hacia sola, pero ahora tenía a su Sempai, aunque no en la forma que ella creía, pero no se quejaba.

(¡Yooo~!)

"¡¡¡Me~~~~Me vengooooo~~~!!!"

Arqueando su cuerpo como un puente, Koneko llegó a un éxtasis sin igual. Su cama estaba algo húmeda antes de venirse, ahora parecía que alguien que se acababa de bañar se acostó en ella sin secarse antes.

"Ise-sempai ~ Ahhaaaaa~"

Con un suspiro, Koneko cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida por el cansancio que sentía luego de acabar.

{Fufufu. Lo siento, Koneko. Pero desde hace mucho que me quería vengar por todos los golpes que me has dado, aunque me los merecía}

[¿Ahora qué, Aibou?]

{¿Ahora? Fufufu. Ahora a la siguiente víctima. Muajajajaja}

\--

¡Hooolaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¡Ya era hora del momento lolicon, ¿no?!

En fin. Tal parece que aquí termina todo... ¡Okey, no! Faltan cinco para terminar — más preciso, tres capítulos y un especial — Así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Por otro lado, espero que sigan disfrutando de este One-Shot.

Y antes de terminar quisiera preguntar, ¿qué les pareció High School DxD Hero? En lo personal, no estuvo tan mal. Aunque fueron fieles a las Ilustraciones y a la historia original, no era lo mismo. Aveces pienso que deberían volver hacer desde el comienzo el anime si este cambia de empresa, pero bueno. Es mejor eso que nada, ¿no?

Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima víctima — capítulo — Su amigo, Shadow.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Un día como pantys!

Capítulo 6: Ravel Phoenix.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

\--

"Pobre de Koneko-san. Espero y mejore pronto"

Quien decía eso era Ravel Phoenix, la cuarta hija del Clan Phoenix.

Ravel se estaba duchando, las gotas se deslizaban por su increíble y bello cuerpo, el mundo fue más que amable con ella. Su cabello rubio se encontraba pegado a su esbelto cuerpo.

"Ise-sama..."

(¿Cómo me le puedo acercar más?)

Para ella, que era la primera vez que sentía amor por alguien que no fuera de su familia, sentía un gran afecto por Issei. Era como un príncipe que salvaba a la princesa de las garras del malvado dragón, o eso era como ella lo sentía.

"Ise-sama... Quisiera ser en el futuro una más en su corazón..."

Bajando su mano derecha hacia su zona V mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría con su Ise-sama si se volvía parte de su séquito, los pensamientos de Ravel no eran santos.

(¡Tengo que ser más rápida si no quiero perder ante Koneko-san!)

A pesar de que siempre se peleaban, ella podría decir que son grandes amigas.

Ravel giró la perilla de la ducha y caminó hacia el vestuario para poder vestirse. Luego de ponerse su ropaje habitual, a continuación, Ravel fue para el comedor.

Caminando hacia el comedor, Ravel pasó por el pasillo y pudo ver a un lado a las siervas de uno de sus Oniisama, para ser más precisos, son las siervas de Raizer Phoenix. Anteriormente Raizer se encontraba encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir de ella, y Ravel fue para el mundo humano para pedirle ayuda a Rias Gremory para que hablara con Raizer. Al final, quien sacó a Raizer de su habitación fue Issei. Pero esa es otra historia.

"...Fufufu..."

"¿Sucede algo, Ravel-sama?"

Ravel había reído al acordarse de ese día, y una de las siervas fue la que le preguntó. Esa sierva tenia una mascara que tapaba parte de su rostro, era Isabella, una de las Torre de su Oniisama, Raizer.

Ravel la miró y sonrió para luego decirle de manera educada: "No es nada" Ravel procedió a entrar al comedor y fue recibida por sus padre y Raizer.

"Bienvenida, Ravel"

"Okasama, Otosama, Raizer-oniisama"

Ravel se sentó con elegancia en su respectivo asiento, y esperó a que su Padre diera la señal para que empezaran a comer.

(Quiero ver a Ise-sama)

Mientras comía con elegancia y gracia, su Madre le preguntó.

"¿Has hecho algún avance con el Sekiryuutei?"

"¡Okasama!"

"Fufufu. Recuerda que el honor de la casa Phoenix está en tus manos, ¿sí?"

"S-Sí..."

¡Suigg! ¡Pum!

La mesa se estremeció por el fuerte golpe que le dio Ravel, sus padres y hermano, consternados, le preguntaron: "¿Sucede algo, Ravel?"

"Ah-Ah, ¡Sí!"

Ravel sintió que sus pantys le habian apretado ahí abajo.

(¿Qué está pasando? ¡Uwhoo!)

¡Pum!

"¡Umm!"

"Ravel, ¿enserio te encuentras bien?"

Ravel simplemente asintió y luego procedió a levantarse de su asiento y dijo: "No tengo más hambre. Voy para mi habitación" y luego salió corriendo, mientras su Padre, Madre, Hermano y las siervas de su hermano, miraban consternados la dirección en la que Ravel corrió.

Ya en la habitación, Ravel cerró la puerta con llave y fue para su cama.

"¡Me voy a quitar estas pant-Kyaaa!"

Ravel se estremeció cuando sus pantys, las cuales se estaba quitando, subieron de golpe.

"¡¿QuéQuéQué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo quitar-Uwhaa?!"

Ravel cayó al suelo de su habitación, ya que se enredó con sus pantys.

¡Suigg! ¡Chupp! ¡Bukybukybuky!

Eran los sonidos lascivos que hacían sus pantys.

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QuéQuéQuéQuéQué está pasando con estas pantys???!!!"

Mientras más fuerza aplicaba para poder sacarse las pantys, más fuerza ponían estas para no ser retiradas de su estancia.

"¡Solo Ise-sama me puede hacer cosas pervertidas!"

{¡Entonces dejame tranquilo, maldición!}

"¿Eh?"

Al escuchar la voz de su amado, Ravel se distrajo por unos segundos, segundos que las pantys aprovecharon para volver hacer de las suyas.

"¡Uwhaa!"

Las pantys se movieron de manera salvaje por su vagina. Sus jugos vaginales la empaparon rápidamente. No quería admitirlo pero...

(Se siente bien~)

Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de manera pervertida. Pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios, mientras que las pantys jugaban con ella. Ravel no podía hacer nada, solo entregarse al placer.

"Ise-sama~ ¡Umm~!"

Ravel sintió como si las pantys que traía puestas eran su interés amoroso.

"Aahaaa~ Sííí~ ¡Kyaaa~!"

(Se siente tan bien, Ise-samaaaaa~)

De un momento a otro, Ravel empezó a masturbarse y gritaba el nombre de su amado. ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres o hermanos la escuchaban haciendo esto? Ella no lo quería saber. A pesar de ser su primera vez masturbándose, sus instintos femeninos y sus deseos carnales le pedían más placer, y ella aceptó.

"Ise-samaaa~ ¡Entre un poco, por favor~ !"

Como si las pantys tuvieran oídos, estas empezaron a entrar en su vagina.

"¡Aahaa! ¡Ummm~!"

Con mucho cuidado, sus pantys se deslizaron por medio de sus labios vaginales y empezaron a moverse rápidamente.

"¡Umm~!"

Quizás no entraron como ella lo pidió, pero, Ravel igualmente estaba feliz y extasiada por que la estaba tratando "delicadamente"

(¡Umm~! ¡¿Así se comportará conmigo cuando hagamos el amooooorr~~~?!)

Los pliegues de su vagina se estaban apretando, sentía como si...

"¡Aahaa~! ¡Me vengo~! ¡Me vengo~~! ¡¡¡Me vengooooo~ Ise-sama~~~!!!"

Ravel arqueó su espalda y su vagina chorreaba una gran cantidad de fluidos, luego de unos segundos, Ravel cayó inconsciente.

{Fufufu. Ahora voy por ti, ¡Asiaaa! Fujajajaja}

[¿Cómo sabes que la siguiente será la pequeña monja?]

{Intuición, ¿tal vez?}

\--

Hola, chicos y chicas. ¿Cómo están?

Este capítulo creo que fue muy distinto a como yo lo pensé. Al principio pensaba hacer que se entregara a la lujuria en el comedor, pero... ¡No soy tan cruel, ¿saben?! Además, ¿estuvo bien así, verdad? Yo lo veo así.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles, ya falta poco para que esta serie de One-Shot's termine y quería agradecerles de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Se despide hasta la próxima su amigo Shadow.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo 7: Asia Argento.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

\--

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, se encontraba una bella rubia de ojos esmeralda. Su belleza era tan radiante que incluso podía cautivar a compañeras de su mismo sexo.

Esa era Asia Argento, una inocente, dulce y amable chica. Saludaba a todos los que la saludaban, pero a pesar de su sonrisa, en realidad estaba triste. El hombre que ama no ha llegado de Grigori y sus amigas están enfermas — excepto, Akeno — por eso estaba triste.

"...Ise-san... ¿Cuándo llegarás?"

Con eso en mente, Asia fue hasta la residencia Hyoudou, lugar donde se queda y es aceptada. A ella siempre le agradó la amabilidad con la que la recibieron.

Al llegar, vio que en la mesa de la sala de estar había una nota, la cual decia: "Salimos a comprar, Asia-chan. Te quiere, Okasan" Asia sonrió de felicidad y fue para la cocina a hacer la comida.

Tarareaba una bella melodía, que parecía el cántico de un ave en las mañanas. Mientras estaba cortando la carne para hacer un guiso de carne, sintió algo que hizo que se detuviera.

¡Suiiiggg!

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Asia gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la residencia Hyoudou la escucharan. Su cara se torno de un rojo escarlata por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, quizás no había nadie despierto, pero aun así le daba vergüenza.

"Auuuun. ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Asia-chan, ¿sucede algo?"

"¡Akeno-oneesama!"

Asia corrió hacia Akeno, que había entrado a la cocina.

"Verá, Akeno-oneesama. Hace un momento sentí como si mis pantys me apretarán un poco."

"¿Tus pantys?"

"¡Sí!"

"Mn"

Akeno meditó por un momento y luego de unos pocos minutos le dijo a Asia que fueran para su habitación.

\--

Ya en el cuarto, Asia y Akeno caminaron hacia la cama y se sentaron.

"Ahora, Asia-chan. ¿Cómo fue esa sensación?"

"No lo se explicar, ¿ummm? Fue-¡Hyaa!"

"¡Asia-chan!"

Asia se estremeció violentamente, mientras que Akeno la miraba con preocupación.

"Aahaaaa~ Umm~"

"¿Eh?"

Akeno quedó en shock al escuchar a Asia gemir y luego se sonrojó al ver como frotaba su cuerpo para intentar apaciguar el calor dentro de ella.

"A-Ake-Akeno-saaaann~ Ayuuudaaaa~"

"¡Asia-chan, deberías quitarte las pantys! ¡Rápido!"

"Aahhaa~ Umm~ Diooos, perdonameeeeee~"

"¡¿Pero qué dices Asia-chan?! ¡Te ayudaré a quitarte las pantys!"

Akeno en un movimiento rápido, puso sus manos sobre las pantys de Asia. Las pantys eran de un blanco puro, pero estas tenían una mancha oscura de humedad.

"Auuunnn~"

"¡No-No hagas esos ruidos, Asia-chan!"

A pesar de su personalidad coqueta, Akeno aun era una mujer pura. Jamás había hecho algo tan pervertido como esto.

¿Cómo actuaria alguien al ver una escena como ésta? ¿Qué pasaría si el señor y la señora Hyoudou veían esto? Ella no lo quería saber. Pero como jugada del destino...

"¡Asia-chan! ¡Akeno-chan! ¡Volvimos!"

"¡Rayoooss!"

(¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malooo!)

Akeno no sabia que hacer, ¿cómo quitaría las pantys de Asia, si estas no se dejaban?

"Fufufu... Jamás pensé en hacer algo así antes de tener mi primera vez con Ise-kun. Asia-chan, perdoname"

"¡Ah-Mmnnn~! ¡Ummmnn~~~! ¡Munyuuu~~!"

Asia se sintió rara, unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Pero, ¿por qué?

"Lo lamento, Asia-chan"

Akeno estaba masturbando con dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha — ya que con la izquierda esta tapando la boca de Asia para que no haga ruidos fuertes — y las pantys, a la pobre de Asia, que se estremecía con los movimientos de los dedos de Akeno, los cuales estaban jugando con su vagina.

(Según mi hipótesis. Las pantys que tiene puesta Asia están buscando darle placer, ¿no? ¡Entonces tengo que hacer que Asia se corra!)

Con eso en mente, Akeno empezó a mover de manera profesional sus dedos en la vagina de Asia.

(Fufufu. Quisiera que Ise-kun me haga algo así)

La sádica interna de Akeno estaba empezando a salir a la luz, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y pasaba de manera lujuriosa su lengua por sus labios. Fue justó en ese momento.

"¡Ummmm~~~!"

"¡Increible!"

La vagina de Asia se estaba apretando poco a poco. Para ser alguien inesperta, a durado mucho.

"¡Aahaaa~! ¡Ummmn~! ¡Ahhuuunn~!"

(¡Lo que me está haciendo Akeno...! ¡Se siente muy bieeeenn~~~!)

"¡Vamos, Asia-chan!"

Asia no entendía, pero el movimiento de los dedos de Akeno la estaban calentando cada vez más.

"¡Yo! ¡Yoooo~! ¡Ya no puedo máááásss~~~~!"

"Aaahaaa. Lo hiciste bien, Asia-chan"

Akeno le sonrió a una Asia inconsciente.

"Fufufu. ¿Ahora qué haré contigo, eh?"

Akeno miró las pantys de Asia y estas ya no se movían, pero podía sentir una presencia en ellas.

\--

¡Hola, Chicos/as! ¿Qué estaban leyendo antes de esto? ¡Les traje un capítulo con un poco de YuriYuri!

Ahora, ¿Issei fue descubierto? ¿Qué planea hacer Akeno con las pantys, osea, Issei? Pues descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Se despide su amigo, ¡Shadow-dono!


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Un tiempo como Pantys!

Capítulo 8: Akeno Himejima

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTiem}

[Draig]

\--

"Aaahhaaa~~~ ¡Esto es increibleeee~~~!"

{Draig... ¡¿Cómo llegamos a estoooo?!}

[...¿Cómo te lo explico...?...]

Dos horas antes.

Akeno llevó a Asia a la habitación donde estaban las demás — que seguían inconscientes — Y la acostó en una cama desocupada.

"¡Bien! Ahora..."

Akeno había regresado para su habitación, no antes sin hablar con los padres de Issei que se quedaron con Asia un rato.

"Muy bien... ¿Quién eres?"

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de las pantys que estaban frentea ella.

"Con qué así son las cosas, ¿eh?"

(¿Qué puedo hacer?)

{Draig... ¿Dónde estoy? ¡No puedo ver nada!}

[No lo se... ¿Por qué no entras en el Balance Break?]

{¡Oooh! ¡Eso suena bien!}

[¡Balance Break!]

"¿Qué haré-Aaahaaa~?"

Akeno sintió como sus pantys se apretaban de la nada.

(¿QuéQuéQuéQué está pasandooooo...?)

Akeno se llenó de dudas. ¿Por qué sus pantys se están moviendo solas? ¿Pero, por qué? ¿No eran acaso las pantys de Asia las que se estaban moviendo a propia voluntad?

¡Suiiigg! ¡SukuSukuSuku! ¡Pumm!

Akeno cayó al suelo de su habitación, como si sus piernas se debilitaran. Entre gemidos suaves, Akeno se dirigió hasta su cama.

(¿Qué eeeess...lo qué está pasandooooo~?)

De manera inconsciente sus manos se dirigieron a su vagina. Los pliegues de su vagina estaban inchados como dos bollos de masa al ser hervidos.

(Ummm~~~ Se siente tan bieeeennn~~~)

"Aaahhaaa~~~ ¡Esto es increibleeee~~~!"

[Eso fue todo... Y aquí estamos...]

"¡Fuhwaaaaa~! ¡~! ¡Ummm~~~! ¡Aaaahaaaa~~~!"

{¡Mierda! ¡Estoy muy exitado! ¡No puedo dejar de moverme!}

Issei — las pantys — se movian en un vaiven al son del movimiento de las caderas de Akeno...

"¡Ummm~! ¡Fuwhaaa~! ¡Kuhaaa~! ¡Iaaannnn~!"

{¡Owoooo! ¡Aprieta muy fuerte!}

Issei podia sentir como la vagina de Akeno se apretaba más por cada movimiento que hacia.

{¡Y si...!}

!Chuppp! ¡BuguiBuguiBugui!

"¡Iiiiaaaaannnnn~~~!"

[¡Aibou! ¡Intenta no llegar más lejos! ¡Puedes desvirgarla en este momento si llegas más profundo! ¡Oy! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Aibou?!]

[¡¿No se está controlando?! ¡Aibouuuuu!]

Era inutil. Issei ya habia perdido su capacidad para pensar de manera logíca, en lo único que pensaba era en hacer sentir bien a la mujer a la que estaba penetrando.

"¡Aaahaaa~~~! ¡Pa-Paraaaa! ¡Mi virginidad solo la puede tomar Iseeeee-kuuuunn!"

Akeno recuperó un poco de su lógica.

{¡Soy yo! ¡Issei!}

Akeno oyó la voz de su amado Kohai.

"¡Iseeee-kuuunnn~~~! ¡Si es así! ¡Llega más profundoooooo~~~!"

Issei se movió de manera rápida y prondamente. Cada vez que daba una embestida, podía sentir que chocaba con algo.

(¡Yooo! ¡Yoooo~!)

"¡Nooo aguantoooo máááásss~~~! ¡Me corroooooo~~~! ¡Iseeeeee~~~~!"

¡Pissshhh!

De manera violenta, la vagina de Akeno explotó como un volcan en erupción, sus fluidos vaginales se desbordaban como un río despues de una tormenta. Su cuerpo daba pequeños brincos por los espasmos que estaba teniendo.

Akeno cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente.

{Ya no aguanto más...}

Issei tambien quedó exausto y al igual que Akeno, cayó inconsciente.

[Aibou... ¡¿?! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!]

Draig gritó exaltado al ser segado por una radiante luz. ¿Qué le iba a pasar a Issei y Draig?

\--

Hola, chi-(¡Corto! ¡¡¡Es demasiado corto!!! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste tan corto, Shadow-dono?!) Calmense, ¿por qué se enojan tanto? (¡Porque lo hiciste muy corto!) ¿Ah? ¿Por eso? Pues... ¿Por qué eso fue lo que salió?

Admito que me tapé en este capítulo, pero, ¿no fue tan malo, verdad? ¡Lo importante es que solo faltan los dos capítulos especiales! Sí, se que dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores que era un solo especial. ¡Pero la inspiración llegó para hacer otro! ¡Así que esperen al momento que salga, ¿sí?!

Nos vemos en otro momento, hasta la proxima, Shadow-dono.


	9. Capítulo Especial 1

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo Especial 1.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

——————————

{¿Dónde...estoy...?}

[¡Oh! Así que ya despertaste, ¿eh, Aibou?]

{...¿Dr...aig?}

Issei se encontraba en un lugar oscuro...

{Este...olor...¿Banana?...¿Por qué huele a bananas?...}

[Aibou...¿Cómo te lo digo...? Estamos en una situación algo...¿peligrosa, supongo?]

"¡Como bananas mientras veo la televisión!"

{¡¿OOOOOOphis?!}

Issei gritó exaltado el nombre de la loli de cabellos negros que se encontraba mirando un dorama coreano en ese momento...mientras comía una banana.

[Aibou... ¡No quiero hacer esto!]

{Fufufu...}

Ya era muy tarde. Issei quería seguir con sus travesuras antes de que se acabara el efecto...¿Pantylizador?

[Uuh... ¡El karma te lo hará pagar, Aibou!]

{Fufufu. ¡Jajajaja...!}

"...Los programas de televisión son buenos, eh... ¿Umm?..."

Ophis en ese momento sintió algo raro en su zona V.

"¿Por qué estas cosas llamadas pantys me están apretando ahí abajo?"

Su curiosidad la llevó a subirse la falda de sus ropajes de lolita gótica, y mirar su zona V. Ahí podía ver como sus pantys de color rosas se estaban apretando.

A pesar de lo extraño que era eso, no le prestó atención a sus pantys, y volvió a ver hacia la TV.

¡Suiigg! ¡Gchup!

"...Mn..."

Ophis miró de nuevo el lugar donde estaban sus pantys, y notó que ahora se estaban moviendo de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasa con esta cosa? ¿Están vivas? ¿No sabía que las pantys podían dar masajes?"

Para alguien como Ophis, que no tiene experiencía con la ropa interior, esto era algo que despertaba su curiosidad.

"...Mn... Uuh... Haah...¿Umm...?... ¿Por...haah... qué... estoy...umm... liberando mi voz...umm... contra mi voluntad..?"

Ophis no entendía porque su voz se escapaba, pero eso era facil de responder, ¿verdad?

Placer. Por eso es que Ophis estaba dejando escapar su voz, mejor dicho, gemidos. Era muy raro para ella, nunca habia sentido algo así, pero aun así...

"...No se siente mal-Fhuwaaaa~"

Se sentia bien para ella, aunque nunca había sentido algo como esto, quería sentirlo un poco más.

"...Ummm~ Haaah~...Fuwhaaaa~~~..."

¡Chup! ¡Glupp! ¡ChupChup!

"Ummmmm~~~..."

Ophis gimió de manera obscena por lo que hizo. Ella quería sentir eso de otra manera, mejor dicho, quería sentirlo más profundo. Así que metió en su vagina — la cual estaba hinchada como un bollo — la banana sin ni siquiera mover la tela de las pantys, ya que ella creía que si hacia eso dejaría de sentir placer.

"...Umm~...~ ...Fwhuaaa~...Iannnn~..."

(Jamás había sentido algo como esto... Se siente...)

"¡Muy bien~!"

Para alguien como Ophis, que no entiende mucho de sentimientos, se podía decir que por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo.

Placer. Lujuria. Deseo. Y otros sentimientos invadieron su corazón.

"...¡Haaa~! ¡Aaahaaha~!... ¡Kuk~!.."

Ophis había llegado tan profundo que sintió como si algo en ella se había roto.

"...Esto es...¿sangre? Aaahaa~ Me duele, pero, ¡me gustaaaaa~~~!"

Su himen se rompió por la fuerza que usó, pero ese dolor fue más placentero.

"Ya~~~ ¿Algo~ Algo va a saliiiirr~~?"

Arqueando su espalda, Ophis se corrió, aunque ella no entienda el contexto de eso, su vagina se apretó y una cascada de jugos vaginales salian como si no se fuera acabar nunca...

"Yo... Haah... Ahaaa... Yo..."

Ophis cayó inconsciente luego de eso...

——————————

¡Hola! ¡Aquí, Shadow-dono! ¿Cómo están todos?

Hoy subí un capítulo corto pero algo distinto, ¿no?

¿Cómo se los digo? ¿Saben del Volumen Dx3 de DxD, verdad? Bueno, ahí hay un capítulo llamado: El tesoro de Asia. De ahí me inspiré para hacer este capítulo, ya que las pantys de Ophis huelen a frutas, y ahí pensé: (¿Por qué las pantys de Ophis huelen a frutas? ¿Será porque está comiendo bananas, no?) Así que me dije: ¿Por qué no hacer un capítulo sobre esto? ¡Claro!

Y así mis camaradas, nació este especial.

Quizás se preguntan: ¿Ophis es un ser sin genero, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué tiene himen? Pues... Pensé que si Ophis anteriormente era un viejo... Si cambia a mujer, ¿eso significa que tiene que ser casta, no? Después de todo cambió de genero, ¿no? Fue lo que pensé. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Bueno... Espero les haya gustado el especial, y esperen el próximo, el cual cerrará esta serie de One-Shot's. Shadow-dono, hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo Especial 2

¡Un tiempo como pantys!

Capítulo Especial 2.

"Diálogos"

(Pensamientos)

{IsseiPantysTime}

[Draig]

\--

"...Mn... ¡Esto es tan incómodo!..."

Fue el grito de una bella rubia de expetacular cuerpo, pero lo más resaltante era el lunar en su mejilla izquierda.

"...¿Por qué terminé así?..."

"Oi, Kiba, ¿puedes ir para el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto?"

"Mn. Sí, Azazel-sensei"

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por Azazel, fue para el Club al que pertenese.

(Ise-kun, ¿cuándo regresará de Grigori?)

Pensando en su amigo, no, en su mejor amigo, Hyoudou Issei. Ellos han vivido tantas cosas juntos, y han compartido tantos momentos, que su amistad es muy buena.

"¡Ya se! Cuando llegue le voy a preparar un Pie de queso"

Con eso en mente, Kiba llegó al Club y tocó la puerta para ver si no había alguien adentro. Al no recibir respuesta, procedió a entrar y...

¡Piummm!

"¡Uwha!"

Kiba fue atacado por el disparo de un rayo laser.

"¿Qué er-? ¿Eh? ¿No puede ser?"

Kiba vio que su voz estaba algo rara, no, se podía decir que todo estaba raro en él, en este momento.

"¡¿Me convertí en chica?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

(Mejor dicho... ¡No puedo dejar que me vean así!)

Por eso, Kiba se encontraba cambiandose de ropa en su casa, ya que el Rayo Cambiante de Genero ahora tardaba quince horas en pasar el efecto, pero, ¿no había sido sellado?

"¿Mn? ¿Y estas pantys?"

Kiba notó unas pantys que se encontraban en la casa que compartia con Gasper Vladi, más específico en su habitación — la de Kiba —

"¿Serán de Gasper?"

¡Flaaaasssshhh! ¡Pum!

"¡Uwha!..."

Kiba cayó al suelo después de que las pantys brillaran.

"Ite. ¿Mn?... ¿Eh?"

(¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿Por qué tengo las pantys puestas?!)

Kiba intentó quitarse las pantys, pero no pudo hacerlo, no importaba cuanta fuerza usaba, las pantys no sedian...

{...Umm...}

[No quiero ver. No quiero ver. No quiero ver. ¡No quiero veeeerr!]

{¡Oi, Draig! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?}

[...Hyoudou Issei...]

{¿Qué pasa con ese cambio de voz y actitud?}

Draig había cambiado su tono de voz asustada por una voz seria.

[¡ESTÁS EN LA ENTREPIERNA DE-!]

{¡Oh! ¡Ya tengo una nueva victima!}

[¿Eh?]

Draig quedó con su boca a medio abrir. ¿Es un idiota, verdad? Era eso lo que pasaba por la mente de él. ¡Su amigo estaba apunto de pasar una línea que no debería pasar!

[¡Balance Break!]

¡Suiiiiggg! ¡Chuuuukk!

"¡Mmmmmnnnnn...!"

(¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!)

Kiba sentía como las pantys que se teletransportaron a su entrepiernas, empezaron a apretarse.

¡Suuuuiiigiiigigi! ¡GchupGchup!

"...Mmmnn... No~... De-Detente~..."

Su mejilla derecha tocó el suelo frío de su habitación. Estaba en una posición de "L" acostada ya que su trasero quedó alsado en el aire por sus piernas que estaban rígidas, las cuales servian de apoyo.

¡Swet~! ¡Swet~!

"...Haaah~ Mnnn~... Kyaaa~..."

(¿Qué-Qué me pasa...? Se siente...)

"...¡Muy bieeeenn~!"

Gritó en un completo éxtasis, lujuria y obscenidad. ¿Algo estaba mal con él? Si no tubiera el cuerpo de una mujer, sin duda estaría mal.

Su cuerpo estaba calentandose poco a poco. Desde su vientre podía sentir un calor y una reacción de querer dejar salir algo.

"Haaah~ Aahhaa~ ¡Ummm~~~! ¡Kyuuuunn~!"

Su vagina estaba apretandose, era una sensación rara, pero aún así no podía parar...

"Kiba-sempai... ¿Estás ahí? Ya Sensei me dijo lo del rayo, así que vine para ver si estabas bien"

"...Haaah~ ¡Mnnn~! Aahaa~"

Las pantys hacian ruidos obscenos cuando entraban en su vagina. Kiba sentía que algo le iba a pasar en este momento...

¡Chik!

"¡Kyyyyaaaa~~~!"

El centro de las pantys fue teñido de rojo.

(¿Así es... Así es cómo pierden la virginidad las chicaaaasss~?)

"¡Aaahaaah~! ¡Haaah~! ¡Nyuuu~!"

Los gemidos y las embestidas iban al mismo ritmo, cada embestida que daban las pantys era respondída por un gemido de deseo.

"¿Kiba-sempai?"

(¡Yo~! ¡Yooo~!)

Arqueando de manera instintiva su espalda, Kiba gritó de felicidad.

"¡No aguanto máááássss~~~!"

"¿Voy a entrar?"

¡Pum! ¡Shiiinnnn!

Gasper fue segado por una intensa luz y...

"¿I-Issei-sempai? ¿Ki-Kiba-semapi? ¿Por qué ambos estan desnudos?"

"¿Eh?"

Quién reaccionó en sorpresa fue Issei que miró a su Kouhai y luego llevó su vista hacia bajo, y notó que Kiba — aún transformado en mujer — y él, estaban desnudos.

"¡¿Eeeeeehh?! ¿QuéQuéQué? ¡Kah!"

¡Pum!

"¡Uwha! ¡Iseei-sempai, ¿se encuentra bien?!"

Gasper corrió hacia Issei y vio que tenia sus ojos en blanco, luego pasó su vista hacia un costado y miró que Kiba estaba sonrojado...

"¿Ah? ¿Eeehh?"

Gasper se sorprendío al ver que en los labios vaginales de Kiba habían fluidos y un hilo de sangre que salía de ahí.

"...Imposible... Kiba-sempai e Issei-sempai hicieron..."

¡Pum!

El pobre de Gasper no aguantó más y cayó inconsciente al igual que sus dos Sempais.

\--

Hola, Chicos/as.

¡Aquí está un especial lleno de FemKiba! ¿No se esperaban un final así? ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Ojo! No soy gay ni bisexual, tampoco tengo algo en contra de los homosexuales. ¡Soy un macho pecho peludo! Pero siempre quise ver algo así. No sé, ¿para darle comedia, supongo?

Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot, y mil gracias por llegar hasta el final.

Además, quería decirles que voy a hacer un One-Shot Lemon,así que espero y se lo disfruten. También estoy escribiendo un fanfic y me gustaría que me apoyaran.

Nos veremos pronto.

¡Shadow-dono Forever! ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
